


Electric Attractions: First Christmas

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Soft Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: This is Elijah's first Christmas spent with Hank and Connor. Is he nervous? You bet, especially since he created something special for the love of his life.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a romantic holiday between these two. Who doesn't love that sort of thing?

Elijah smiled when his phone started ringing, even though he was in the middle of his latest project. He kept working, unable to help but tease the object of his ever-growing affection. It stopped and a moment later, vibrated to let him know he had a message. He sat his tools down and picked it up, sliding his finger across the notification. ‘Pick up your damn phone’ He chuckled as the phone started ringing again and this time he answered. “Lieutenant, to what, do I owe the pleasure?”

“Don’t start.”

“Start what?” Silence. He could feel the exasperation. “Please continue.”

Hank huffed and Elijah waited. “Connor pointed out Christmas was coming up.”

“Did he now?” 

“Elijah.”

“I’m sorry, you know I can’t help myself. Go on then.”

“Would you two like to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with us?”

He never expected to feel such warmth. It started in his chest and radiated out to envelop his entire being. “We would love to. I already have your gift by the way.”

“What do you want?” 

“It’s Christmas, surprise me.” 

“So more bad booze?”

“Don’t you dare.” He knew what Hank was thinking. Elijah was rich, practically made of money. “I mean it, surprise me.”

“I’ll try.”

“So, we’ll be there on the evening of the twenty-third.”

“Why early?”

Elijah shrugged. “To tease you of course.”

“One of these days, doing that is going to get you in trouble.”

“Is that a promise, Hank?”

“It might be.”

He felt a little shiver run up his spine. “Then I look forward to it.”

The Lieutenant huffed out a laugh. “See you next Wednesday.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

He hung up, his heart thudding in his chest with excitement. He got up, stretched, and went to tell Chloe. She was in the kitchen, cooking him lunch. “That smells amazing.”

“Steak and eggs, it sounded interesting.” He hopped up on the counter next to her. “You look happy.”

“We’ve been invited to spend Christmas with the Andersons.”

“Really?” Her face lit up. 

“Next week, starting Wednesday.”

“Elijah, I haven’t even gone shopping, and you made Hank’s gift.”

“Just order what you want and have it delivered.”

She frowned. “It’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“It’s more personal if you do it in person.”

“I ordered yours and Connor’s.”

“Elijah.”

He couldn’t believe she was pouting. “Alright, whatever you want.”

*

Chloe went out the next day, leaving Elijah alone to wrap his gifts. The last time he had even touched wrapping paper, he had been a child and even though it had been a disaster, his mother had still seemed to enjoy it. He knew he should get to it before Chloe returned and found him standing in his office staring like he didn’t understand the concept. He sighed, pulling out his phone and calling Hank. If he was going to struggle through this, he wasn’t going to do it alone. He switched it to speaker and sat it on his workbench. 

“I’m working.” Hank said the minute he answered. 

“Are you really, or are you staring at your computer and pretending to work?” There was silence and Elijah chuckled. “Keep pretending, then, act like I’m a really important call.” He started unrolling some of the paper Chloe had picked out; it was red and green, covered in Santa, elves, and reindeer. 

“What are you doing?”

“Planning world domination.”

“Really?”

“I’m wrapping presents and I thought maybe you would like to keep me company.”

Hank started laughing and Elijah glared at the phone. “Mature, Lieutenant.”

“Just picturing you doing anything normal...sorry.” 

“Thank you for the motivation.”

“I said I was sorry.” 

“Fine, accepted for now.” He sat Chloe’s gift on top of the paper. It was a book she had been talking about. Even though she could very easily acquire a digital copy, her love for the physical object had led him to purchasing it. 

“How’s it going?”

“Fine, you would think it would be easier to do this than invent androids.” He made sure the paper was as even on all sides as possible before cutting it.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Did you forget who I am?” He had a need for perfection in any project he worked on. He was extremely detail oriented and would nitpick if it didn’t come out the way he wanted. 

“Do you really think we’re going to be focused on the paper?”

“I suppose not.” 

“Then don’t worry about it. It gets ripped apart anyway.”

“I envy your ability to never worry about the little things.”

“I worry about plenty.”

Elijah let out a sigh. “I know.” It had shown, after his abduction. Even after he had fully healed, Hank called daily for two weeks to check on him. “Fine, but don’t blame me if they look like a five-year-old wrapped them.”

*

With Hank’s company, he managed to finish wrapping before Chloe returned. He hated to let him go, but didn’t want to get him in too much trouble with Captain Fowler. Since he didn’t have anything else to do, he changed into his trunks and dove into the pool. Chloe came home not long after and peeked into the pool room, immediately asking him to close his eyes so he wouldn’t see anything. He obliged, chuckling as she hurried past him and into his office. “Don’t go in there until I’ve wrapped everything.” She said when she returned. 

“I’ll try not to.”

“Elijah, I’m serious.”

“Alright, I promise.” He rested his arms on the edge of the pool. “What did you think of my wrap job? Horrible isn’t it?”

“It looked fine, Hank and Connor won’t care, and you know I don’t either.”

“That is exactly what our Lieutenant said.”

“He’s right, it’s the thought that counts, not how pretty it looks.” 

He sighed. “It doesn’t help he sees right through me. Buying something and having someone else wrap it would have felt wrong.”

She smiled. “He’s not a picky person, you know that. He’s sure to love it.”

“That’s a definite saving grace I suppose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Elijah's gift be? Will he help cook Christmas dinner? Do you think they have enough fire extinguishers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffiness. I can't help myself, I love those warm moments and they both deserve it after the mean things I've done to Elijah. Love you guys!

Wednesday evening couldn’t arrive quick enough for Elijah. He was excited, impatient, and wanted to hurry and leave, but Chloe insisted on going through their bags before letting him load them into the car. He was careful with the presents, especially Hank’s. He could easily repair it if he was home, but he wasn’t planning on taking his tools so as not to give anything away. “Can we go now?’ He asked impatiently.

“He’s not going anywhere.” She said with a little laugh.

“I just don’t want to get there too late.”

Alright, let’s go.”

He had never been more excited to climb into the driver seat of his car. He switched it to manual, wanting to get there fast. He could feel Chloe watching him and he smiled. “I know, I’m surprised too, but don’t worry.”

“Just be careful.”

“Trust me.”

*

He sped, he couldn’t help himself, even with the snow. He still got them to Hank’s in one piece. “Elijah, that was reckless.” Chloe said. 

“We made it didn’t we?” He shrugged.

“That’s not the point.”

He didn’t want to argue, too eager to get out of the car and see the Lieutenant. His heart skipped in his chest and excitement danced through him as he climbed out. He was lifting his bag out of the backseat when Connor came outside, Sumo following him and letting out excited barks. “Let me help.” He said and Chloe handed her bag to him as she gathered the presents. 

“Thank you.” She replied. 

Sumo bumped into Elijah’s legs and huffed at him. “Hello, dog, where is your master?” Sumo barked and Elijah nodded. “I’m really not surprised.” He circled the car, joining Chloe and Connor.

“Hank’s cooking.” Connor said as they made their way to the front door.

“Cooking? Did he have a stroke?” Elijah asked.

“He said he wanted to make something for you.”

“Oh.” Joy tingled through him and he was at a loss for words when they stepped out of the cold and into the warmth of Hank’s home. The smell of something delicious hit his nose and his eyes were drawn to the Lieutenant. He was standing in front of the stove, hair pulled back as he cooked. He just stood there, taking him in. God he looked good.

“Mr. Kamski?” He forced himself to look at Connor.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll take your bag.” 

“Oh, thank you.” He handed it off and crossed from the living room to the kitchen, moving up behind Hank and holding up the present so he could see it. 

“What’s that?” Hank asked. 

“Nothing really, just something trivial I put together for you.” 

“Does that mean I can open it?”

“Absolutely not.” He leaned back and sat it on the kitchen table then turned back to Hank, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He pressed his forehead between the Lieutenant’s shoulder blades, into his sweater. The smell of his cologne had butterflies brushing his insides. “What are you cooking?”

“Potato soup.”

“I am truly surprised.” He felt so happy at being spoiled, so much so he had no idea how to act. “Is it any good?” 

“Don’t know.”

“I guess I can look forward to being poisoned then?”

“Very funny.”

He rested his chin on Hank’s shoulder. “Let me taste.”

“It’s not done.”

“Don’t care.”

The Lieutenant lifted an arm over Elijah’s head to drape it over his shoulders and held the spoon up to his lips. It took him a moment to react, but he finally tasted it. “Well?”

“It’s good enough, I suppose.” He answered. 

“I think I may have heard wrong. Mind saying that again?”

He turned his head to glare at Hank, arms crossed over his chest. “I said, it’s…” He nearly jumped across the room at the sudden press of the Lieutenant’s lips against his. He was in such a state of shock, he barely had time to reciprocate before Hank was pulling back. He opened his mouth, closed it, and took a deep steadying breath. “What was that for?”

“Looked like you needed one.”

Elijah did, in fact he needed more than one, and much better than that. “You should be more careful. What if my heart gave out?”

“I know CPR.”

“Your soup is atrocious.”

“Good.”

*

Elijah took his gift and placed it under the Christmas tree, even pausing to admire the ornaments. He reached out and touched one, a star with the picture of little Cole in the center. He felt a flicker of worry concerning what he had made. If Hank thought he had overstepped, it would break his heart. “Come eat.” He turned at the Lieutenant’s voice, putting a smile on his face to hide his concern.

“I suppose, since you went through all the trouble of cooking.” 

Chloe and Connor sat together on the couch, watching some Christmas movie, while he joined Hank at the table. He always had this sense of home when he was with the Lieutenant, like he had settled into something real and warm. The finished soup was amazing. It was unexpected considering Hank generally ordered his food. “Well?” The Lieutenant asked. 

“Alright, I’ll admit, it’s better than the burgers you take me out to get.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would, you can let your friend at that little food shack know, you’re the better cook.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

Elijah let silence fall between them for a moment while he ate. He would have to get Chloe to make it at home. “So, what do you typically do on Christmas Eve?” He asked. 

“Cook all day, watch old movies. We do a ham and turkey Christmas Day, mashed potatoes, a million other things.” He chuckled. “Did you have Christmas?”

“Yes, it just wasn’t like this. We opened presents, but we always had a huge party with a hundred people, most I don’t even remember. It wasn’t entirely family oriented.” He looked down at his bowl, stirring his soup as he thought. “Even these past few years, I haven’t celebrated.”

Hank reached across the table, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He raised his head, seeing that there was a hint of amusement in the Lieutenant’s eyes mixed in with the warm affection he had become accustomed to. “It’s fun, trust me.”

“I do, and I’ll try to enjoy the chaos I'm expecting to happen.” He took another bite of the soup. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute to have a nice night that went on into Christmas Eve. I was right, it was cute.

They washed dishes together and put away the leftovers after dinner, Elijah finding any reason to brush against him. When they went into the living room to join Chloe and Connor, the two were sitting on the floor together on either side of Sumo, already in stasis. They dropped down on the couch, Hank’s arm sliding across his shoulders. “You’ve been so affectionate tonight, Lieutenant, did you do something wrong?”

“I’m not allowed?”

“Of course, you are.” He slipped his shoes off and kicked his feet up onto the couch, then slid down so he was on his back and his head rested on Hank’s lap. He looked up at him, sighing. “You know I enjoy being spoiled by you.”

The Lieutenant dropped a hand onto his chest and Elijah covered it with his own. “And driving me crazy.”

“I just like to shake you up as much as you do me.” 

“I’ve noticed.”

They relaxed there on the couch, Elijah sinking into the warmth and contentment to the point that he dozed off. Hank gently shook him some time later, and Elijah let out a groan of annoyance. “I’m comfortable.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

His heart gave a little stutter and he was suddenly very awake. “We could just stay here.”

“Not if you want me in a good mood.”

He chuckled. “My poor old man, we wouldn’t want you grumbling all day about your back.”

“Hey.” Hank pinched his nose. “I prefer seasoned.”

“Like a good steak.” Hank rolled his eyes and Elijah reached up, lightly brushing his cheek. “I’m kidding, of course, you’re perfect.”

“I won’t be if we don’t go to bed.”

“Alright, bossy, if we must.”

*

They left the living room, Hank keeping the TV on and switching off the lights. Elijah had learned from the Lieutenant that Connor liked the noise that seeped into his subconscious. Elijah tugged his clothes off once they were in the room and tossed them on the floor, he would worry about them in the morning. He pulled his toothbrush out of his bag and winked at Hank when he turned. The Lieutenant had paused to watch him, and he couldn’t help himself. He went across the hall, brushed his teeth, then pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair and ran his fingers through it. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes taking in the scars. To think, he had them to thank for bringing them together. He reached up, tracing the one at his shoulder. “You alright?”

He smiled as he turned to Hank. “I’m perfect.” He moved past him. “Bathroom’s all yours.”

Elijah grabbed his phone on the way to bed and checked his messages and emails while he waited. “What time are we getting up?” He asked when Hank walked in. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“You said we had cooking to do.”

Hank shook his head as he switched off the light and climbed in next to him. “I have cooking, Chloe and Connor have cooking; you aren’t going near my stove.” 

“You can’t really expect me to sit still all day.” He dropped his phone on the end table. “You know I’ll wind up driving both of us crazy.”

“Alright, we’ll find something without fire.” 

“I guess I can live with that.” He turned onto his side, his skin giving a delighted flush when Hank wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “Sweet dreams, Lieutenant.”

“Sweet dreams.”

*

Elijah woke slowly, enveloped in warmth. He reached back, surprised when he found the other side of the bed empty. Then why is it so warm? He wondered. He rolled onto his back, stretched and sat up. There was an extra blanket and he could feel heat radiating off it. He ran his hands over it, smiling. “I was just about to wake you.” 

He looked up, sweeping his fingers through his hair and pushing it back. “Good morning.” He noticed the cup of coffee in his hand. “Is that for me?”

Hank nodded and moved across the room, sitting down and handing him the still steaming cup. “Sleep okay?”

“I did.” He took a sip. “Did you make this?”

“Chloe helped.”

“And this?” He patted the blanket.

“It was cold when I got up.”

He had never felt so cherished by another person, like he was truly their everything and he had to take another sip of coffee to focus. “I’m surprised you managed to get up before me.”

“Cute.”

“I’m aware.” He laughed.

“Shut up, I had to get the pies started.”

“What kind?”

“Pumpkin, then cherry.”

Elijah nodded. “Anything I can do?”

“Come out and wait. I’m making an extra pie for breakfast.” He started to get up and Elijah caught his arm, pulling him back. 

“I believe I deserve a good morning, sorry I left you all alone, kiss.” Hank shook his head, but leaned in and pressed their lips together, causing Elijah to grin. 

“Now get up.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

*

“I’ve never seen this before.” Elijah said as he sat on the couch, wearing his sweats and a t-shirt, his hair pulled messily back away from his face. Normally he would be more worried about how he looked, but here, with Hank, he had learned not to care. The only thing he had thought important, was brushing his teeth. It was freeing. Chloe and Connor were outside, Chloe having insisted they build a snowman because that’s what you were supposed to do around Christmas. 

“Seen what?” Hank asked from the kitchen. There were so many amazing smells coming from there and he couldn’t wait to try the pie. 

“Klaus?”

“It’s a good one, funny and sad.”

“I was under the assumption you couldn’t be sad on Christmas.”

“Just watch it.”

“Who exactly is J.K. Simmons?”

“He was an actor, old guy, really good.”

“You should watch it with me.”

“One sec.” He heard Hank let out a hiss of pain. “God damn it!”

Elijah looked over his shoulder. The Lieutenant was just closing the oven and shaking his hand. “What are you doing?”

“Burning myself apparently.” He poured himself a cup of coffee then joined Elijah on the couch.

“Let me see.”

“It’s just a little burn.”

“Now.” 

Hank huffed and held his hand up. “See?”

Elijah took his hand and pressed a kiss to the small red mark. “There we go. That’s what you’re supposed to do with injuries right, kiss them and make them better?”

“Yeah, yeah, thank you very much Nurse Kamski.”

“You are very welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah learns how to make something that requires only the minimum amount of heat and also nearly cries over a Christmas movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

Chloe and Connor came in when the movie had reached its halfway point and Elijah noticed they were covered in snow. “What happened to you two?” He asked. 

“Chloe said we had to make snow angels.” Connor answered as they slipped out of their shoes and coats. 

“I’ve never made one, so we had to.” Chloe added. “I think the pumpkin pies are almost done.” The timer went off as soon as the words left her mouth and Hank got up to pull them out. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Chloe asked as she and Connor followed him into the kitchen.

“Get the dough for rolls started.” Hank replied.

“Okay.”

The Lieutenant returned with two plates, a slice of pumpkin pie on each with melting whipped cream on top. Elijah took his and savored the smell of fresh pie. “I usually let it set, but I figured you were hungry now.”

“I could have waited, but thank you.” Elijah took a bite and let out a sigh. It really was delicious. “Your food is the worst.” He teased. 

“I’ll be sure to keep making it then.”

Elijah was so invested in the movie that he didn’t realize he had finished eating until Hank took his plate, and even then, he just mumbled a thank you. He didn’t even notice when Chloe and Connor crossed in front of him to sit on the other end of the couch or when the smell of cinnamon and cherries filled the house. He only felt Hank take his hand and give it a little squeeze as the movie reached its end. “What?” It was the only thing Elijah could think to say, his chest feeling a little tight as the credits rolled. “It can’t be over.” 

“That’s it.”

“But he died.” Elijah gestured at the TV. “Santa can’t just up and die on Christmas, can he?”

“He’s not really dead.”

“Yeah, yeah, Spirit of Christmas, but he just…” he sighed, “okay, I get it, I’m being ridiculous. It was an excellent film.”

“It’s extremely sad,” Chloe said. “but he got to be with his wife again, right?”

“I guess that’s true, I just wasn’t expecting such a bittersweet ending.” He sighed. “I need to do something.” He couldn’t remember the last time a movie had made him feel anything but bored, and now here he was ready to cry over a children’s cartoon. Hank chuckled and he shot him a glare. “What?”

“Nothing,” he pressed a kiss to his temple, “want to help me make a cranberry salad?”

“Yeah, alright.”

*

Elijah sliced cranberries, while Hank measured out sugar and poured it into a bowl and slid it over to him. “Drop them in there.” He said. 

“And then what?”

“Mix it up so they’re all covered.”

Elijah nodded and the Lieutenant started chopping almonds, putting them to the side. “You’re so much faster than I am.”

“Practice.” He took half the cranberries and they sat there together, Hank humming and Elijah realizing how much more he could still fall for one person as they worked together. 

The oven’s timer went off, and Chloe jumped up to get the pie out, obviously not wanting them interrupted. Elijah could always tell when she was doing something so they could spend time together, and he hoped his gift said how much he appreciated her. Once all the cranberries were in the bowl and covered with sugar, Hank took them and stuck them in the microwave. “What are you doing now?”

“Making syrup.”

“Oh.”

“You’ll see.” He sat there watching him watch the microwave, and after a few minutes, he brought the bowl back. The sugar and cranberries had made a deep red syrup and Hank gave it a stir, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of tubs of whipped cream. 

“I feel like there are going to be lethal amounts of sugar in this.”

“Only if you eat too much at once.”

“Right.”

The Lieutenant scraped both tubs of whipped cream into the bowl, folding it in, then two bags of mini marshmallows and the almonds. It was all so fascinating to Elijah, how easily he seemed to maneuver around a recipe, like it was nothing. This was a far cry from the man who ordered or microwaved food anytime he was hungry. He was broken out of his seeming trance, when Hank took the bowl away, pulled out some saran wrap, covered the top, then stuck the bowl in the freezer. He arched an eyebrow and the Lieutenant answered, “It has to set.”

“Oh, I see.” He was at a bit of a loss. “Anything else?”

“Lunch; we have leftovers, or we can go out. The kids have the rolls.”

Elijah cracked a smile at that. “The kids? Really? I somehow missed us adopting them.” He tapped his chin. “Neither of them technically has a last name now that I think about it. So, Anderson or Kamski? I mean Connor and Chloe Kamski sounds powerful, but then again Connor and Chloe Anderson has such a warm ring to it.”

“Ha, ha, smart ass. In or out?”

Elijah sighed. “Out, I suppose, we could pay your friend a visit if you think he’s open today.”

“He is.”

“Then out.” He stood, stretching. “I want one of your disgusting burgers.”

“Disgusting, sure.”

Elijah grabbed his arm as he started for the bedroom. “Let’s get changed then.”

“He won’t mind.” He allowed himself to be pulled.

Elijah smiled. “I will.” 

*

The Chicken Feed had become another familiar place. No one there cared that he was Elijah Kamski, that he was rich, that he had once been the CEO of CyberLife and was working to be it again. He was just another person or Hank’s boyfriend or “the guy who left good tips”. The latter was due to the fact he never wanted to see this place close. Even if the Lieutenant never expressed how important it was to him, Elijah knew. It was part of a ritual that had been established long before they had started spending time together, a ritual he shared with Connor, and now Elijah. 

“Order what you want.” Hank said, but he didn’t really have to. They always got the same thing, and Gary just smiled and shook his head, wiping down the counter as he waited for them. 

Elijah paid before Hank could, receiving a questioning look. “I believe it’s my turn.”

“Pretty sure you’re wrong.”

He shrugged. “You can treat me some other time. You taught me how to make cranberry salad, so I can buy lunch. Fair is fair.”

“Fine, but next time, I’m paying, no arguing.”

“Yes, Lieutenant, no arguing, cross my heart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I enjoy writing banter between these two. How Elijah always thinks he has the upper hand, until he's suddenly met with the fact that he doesn't.

“So, what did you get me for Christmas?” Elijah asked from the passenger seat of Hank’s car.

“Don’t know.”

“Tools, maybe?” He leaned in closer. “Maybe something you’re too embarrassed to talk about?”

“I don’t have the kind of imagination you do, so no.”

Elijah sighed. “Then what?”

“Interrogating me isn’t going to work.”

“Alright, fine.” He sat back. “Then I’ll just assume it’s something perverted until I’m proven wrong.”

“What did you get me?”

“Nothing.” Hank started to open his mouth and Elijah interrupted him. “I made you something.”

“Hilarious.”

“You’re going to love it.” I hope, he thought.

“I’m sure I will.” The Lieutenant reached over and took his hand, seemingly absentmindedly tracing his ring finger. It was loving, tender, and sent a shock of sensation straight to his heart. “I’ve been trying to guess what it might be since you showed it to me.”

“You’ll never get it.”

*

It was nice getting back to Hank’s place, especially after spending lunch outside in the snow. It had been refreshing, but now Elijah wanted warmth. They both came to a stop when they walked through the front door. Slow jazz music filled their ears and Chloe and Connor were in the little area between the kitchen and living room, attempting to dance. “Children,” Elijah said as Hank closed the door, “what are you doing?”

“Elijah, you’re back.” She let Connor go and rushed over to him. “Come help me.”

“Hold on.” He kicked his shoes off and shrugged out of his jacket. “With what, exactly?”

“I’m trying to teach Connor how to dance, but I don’t think I’m doing it right.” She took his hand. “Will you help me, please?”

He chuckled. “Alright.” He threw a look over his shoulder at Hank, shaking his head as he was pulled away.

“You can dance?” The Lieutenant asked.

“Oh yes, my parents insisted I learn. All of those pretty girls, if only they had known at the time.” He gestured to the record player. “Do you have something more upbeat?”

Hank went over and switched out the record then went to sit at the kitchen table. Connor joined him and the minute the music started, he and Chloe were moving around the small space. She giggled with every twirl and spin. Elijah could always enjoy himself when something didn’t feel like an obligation. He dipped her as the song ended and they both found themselves laughing, him catching his breath. “See?” Chloe said to Connor.

“Could we try again?” Connor asked and Chloe nodded excitedly.

“You two go ahead and try to relax Connor, it’s dancing, not detective work.” He crossed over to Hank, a big smile on his face. “Amazing right?”

“Six out of ten.”

“That’s not nice, Lieutenant.” 

“Fine, eight out of ten.”

“Better.” He glanced around the kitchen. “Are we done cooking for today?”

“Yeah.”

He took Hank’s hands and pulled until he was standing. “Come sit with me then, I’m still cold.”

*  
They sat under a blanket together, the music down low as Chloe continued her lesson. Elijah had found another movie, something else he had never seen, but was only partially focused on. He was more interested in the way the Lieutenant’s arm fell across his shoulders, in the way his free hand had fallen on top of Elijah’s and was gently stroking his skin. He had his head resting on Hank’s shoulder and he let his nose brush his neck, smiling at his sharp inhale of breath. He savored the warmth, the teasing, the way they fit together so perfectly. If he suddenly woke up, alone in his bed, he would be more than a little disappointed.

“Are you feeling any warmer?” Hank asked.

“Yes, you’ve done an adequate job of not letting me freeze to death.” The Lieutenant huffed out a laugh and Elijah snuggled a little closer. “What other traditions do normal people have around Christmas?”

“Look at lights.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to take Cole out. We’d drive around and he’d point at his favorites and I’d park so he could take them all in.”

“What were they, his favorites I mean?”

“The reindeer.” He chuckled. “He wanted one.”

Elijah smiled. “If only I had known you then, he definitely would have had one.”

“I know, and I’d have had to kill you.”

“I have a feeling I could have talked my way around your anger, I’m good at that sort of thing.”

They fell quiet again and Hank pulled back, so Elijah had to lift his head, their eyes meeting. “You want to go?”

“To look at lights?”

“Yeah, we can take Connor and Chloe.”

He took in Hank’s expression, the hint of sadness mixed in with his usual sincerity. He knew it couldn’t be easy, talking about his son, but it was like he wanted Elijah to be a part of his past, even if it was painful. “I would love to.”

*

Night fell, but they didn’t leave until after dinner. Chloe was excited and Connor curious as they piled into Hank’s car. Sumo joined the two in the back, but immediately leaned between the front seats to give Elijah a slobbery kiss. “Listen, dog, I could do without the drool.” Sumo whined and Elijah reached back and scratched his head. “Now, sit and hush.”

Hank was smiling as he pulled out of the driveway and made his way slowly down the street. Elijah had to admit, the lights truly were beautiful, and he could see why they would have captivated Cole. Knowing Hank and Connor had given him a new perspective of the world. He had spent most of his life wearing blinders, only caring about his own interests, his own experiments. He had found a true dislike for people, a need to avoid them unless he was obligated to deal with them, but the Lieutenant had challenged him at every turn, forced him out of his home and into the world. Small things, like Christmas lights and loud music, had become something to look forward to. 

“What do you think?” Hank asked as they turned another corner. 

“I think I could do this forever. They really are pretty.” A gentle smile pulled at his lips as he turned to face the Lieutenant. “Thank you, for sharing this with me.”

“You feeling alright?”

“I know I come off as a bit of an asshole…”

“A bit?”

“Shut up.” He gave him a little glare. “I mean it.”

“I know, I’m sorry, you’re welcome.”

*

It was nearly midnight when they made it back to Hank’s and both Connor and Chloe said their goodnights as they took up their place next to Sumo and slipped into stasis. Elijah had once thought to ask why they preferred the floor over the couch, but after awhile he realized it was because of the dog, like they didn't want him to feel lonely. The sound of soft music starting pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes going to the Lieutenant. “Ready for bed?” Elijah asked.

“Nope, come here.”

“What are you planning to do? You aren’t exactly the type to order me to do anything unless it’s over my health.”

“Just, shut your mouth and come here.”

He would be lying if he didn’t admit bossy Hank Anderson was his favorite. No one else ever dared tell him what to do, but there was something in the way the Lieutenant did it. “Fine, if I must.” He moved around the couch and Hank took his hand, pulling him close. An arm slipped around his waist and his palm was pressed against the Lieutenant’s chest as they moved into a gentle sway. “Oh.” He said, a nervous laugh bubbling to the surface. “I had no idea you could dance, I’m truly shocked.”

“You don’t know everything, Elijah.”

“I’m beginning to realize that, and I hate it.” He sighed. “I’m supposed to be a genius, but when it comes to you and everyone else, it’s like I’m drowning in my own ignorance.”

“It’s okay to be an idiot sometimes. I mean Reed’s one and he’s doing okay.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Are you really comparing me to him? If anyone is like the ever-troublesome Detective, it’s you.”

“Like two emotionally stunted teens.” Hank continued. 

“Alright, that’s fair. I am, however, more levelheaded than he is.”

“I’ll give you that.” Hank glanced at the clock on the wall and Elijah looked over his shoulder, seeing it was right after midnight. When he turned back, he was met with a kiss. Soft and sweet and his entire being melted into the Lieutenant. Hands framed his face and his eyelids swept closed as he allowed himself to live completely in this moment. He was breathless when their lips parted, and he heard Hank let out a little chuckle. “Merry Christmas.”

“Jerk.” 

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And final chapter! I know, but here it is.

Early morning light seeped in through the bedroom window, muted, but bright enough to wake Elijah. He turned, smiling sleepily when he saw Hank was there, facing away from him. He scooted closer, his arm slipping under the Lieutenant’s. He heard him suck in a breath as he jerked awake. “Sorry.” He said softly. 

“It’s okay.”

“I just wanted a few more minutes.”

Hank turned to face him, pulling him in. Elijah scooted down, pressing his forehead into the Lieutenant’s chest. “There you go.” 

“I expected you to be up already.”

“Food won’t take too long, so we have time.”

“That’s a relief I suppose.” 

“Yeah.” 

They laid there, relaxed and content until a soft knock came at the door and Elijah smiled. “That would be Chloe.”   
“They probably want their presents.” 

“I see, then I suppose we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” 

*

They got up, Elijah tugging on a pair of sweats and his sweater as Hank pulled the door open. Chloe was standing there, looking excited, Connor was just behind her and Sumo pushed into the room, coming straight for Elijah and bumping his legs. “Alright, give me a moment.” He said with a little laugh. The smell of coffee hit his nose as they made their way down the hall and Elijah wondered how long they had been up. He and the Lieutenant picked up the presents they had for each other and sat down, while Chloe and Connor passed the others around. 

“We should open the others first.” He was still nervous about giving Hank his and wanted to stall a little longer.

“Alright.” 

The sound of paper tearing and laughter and thank yous filled the living room as they each showed of their respective gifts. Chloe was excited about the book Elijah had bought her, immediately pulled on the sweater Hank had picked out for her, and then had Connor help latch the charm bracelet he had chosen for her around her wrist. Connor held up the new jacket Elijah had found for him. It was leather and of better quality than the one he usually wore. Chloe had found a book on dog breeds, the latest edition it seemed, and he smiled and thanked her. Hank’s gift for him was an mp3 player and wireless headphones. The Lieutenant remarked that it was so Connor would stop stealing his. 

Hank’s gift from Connor was a new watch with his name engraved on the back, while Chloe had found him another jazz record. He put both on and adjusted the watch’s time while music filled the living room. Connor expressed immediately that he had not known what to get for Elijah, but Elijah found himself smiling at the framed picture of all of them. It was one of the rare occasions they had managed to get Hank to take one and it meant the world to him. They looked like a real family. Chloe’s gift was also a picture, but it sat outside the frame she had bought for it. She told him to turn it over and he smiled at the little message on the back: ‘Thank you for making me!’ The exclamation mark was dotted with a heart and he gestured for her to come and give him a hug. 

“You never have to thank me, Chloe, it was a privilege bringing you to life.” He gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek. She went and sat back down with Connor and Sumo, her asking about the charms on her bracelet.

“Here.” Hank held out his gift. 

It was small, square shaped, and perfectly wrapped. Elijah took it gently, his fingers sliding over the bright green paper. He tore it open and noticed the Lieutenant flick him a nervous look. It was almost a relief that he wasn’t the only one. His heart gave a leap at the little black box and it took him a moment to open it. He was shaking. “This…” he cleared his throat, “I believe this is a ring.” 

“It is.”

He looked from the ring to Hank and then back again. “Why?”

“Well, you said you wanted a surprise.”

Elijah let out a laugh. “This is more than a surprise; this is completely unexpected.”

“If you don’t want it…”

Elijah pulled it out and looked at it. It was a plain silver band, nothing flashy or over the top, just normal and it had his heart hopping around in his chest. “Is this a proposal then?” He glanced at Chloe and Connor, catching them both quickly looking away. 

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now, I just want you to maybe consider it.”

He slipped it on his ring finger and held up his hand. He was still shaking, but there it was, bright and polished against his pale skin. “I will, I promise.” The prospect of marriage, of being tied to someone so completely, terrified him. 

“There’s something else.”

“Ah, the catch.” He teased. 

“More like a safety precaution.” He took Elijah’s hand and ran his thumb over the ring. “It’s a tracking device, so if you decide to get kidnapped again, I can find you.”

“That only happened once.”

“Once is one time too many.”

“I understand, thank you.” How could he not? He still thought about it sometimes, dreamed about it and in all honesty, he would feel better knowing he had someone looking out for him. He took a deep breath and picked up the present he had made for Hank, holding it out to him. “I wanted to give you something special, but I couldn’t find a single thing to buy.”

The Lieutenant took it. “What’s wrong?”

“You may or may not rethink your proposal after you open it.”

He started tearing it open and Elijah found himself already playing with the ring, twisting it around his finger as he waited. Once all the paper was gone, all that was left was the turtle. Hank just stared at it. “It’s an android like Oberon. If you look at its stomach.”

Hank turned it over. “CA001?”

“Cole Anderson, first of its kind. CyberLife hasn’t made one like this. Apparently, box turtles weren’t big on their list of animals, so I took the initiative.” He watched as the Lieutenant traced the model name. He noticed him start to tear up and he was filled with panic. “I’m sorry, it…it was stupid.”

Hank shook his head then wrapped him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Elijah.”

“You’re not angry?”

“No,” he pulled back and looked back down at the turtle, “he would have loved this. A turtle named after him.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” He leaned in, giving Elijah a kiss, then another and wiped at his face. 

“Thank goodness, I wasn’t sure how you would feel.”

“It’s perfect.” He took a breath, smiling. “Okay, we need to clean up and start cooking.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Elijah asked.

“I’ll let you peel and chop potatoes if you stay away from the stove.”

“I can only promise to try.”

They collected the wrapping paper and then Elijah got the little turtle started, sitting it on the living room floor and allowing it to move slowly toward Sumo who only gave it a cursory glance. He knew the dog wasn’t aggressive, but it was a relief he didn’t care about the small android. Connor switched on the oven to preheat while Chloe got some water boiling on the stove top for deviled eggs. Hank’s arms wound their way around his waist and they both stood there for a moment, watching the little turtle bump into Sumo who gave a huff in response. 

“Elijah?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled, feeling every bit of him warm. “I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
